This application relates to an accessory bag for fitting on a container, and more particularly to such an accessory bag for releasably fitting on a cover or lid mounted over the upper open end of the container for pivotal movement between open and closed positions.
Heretofore, containers such as luggage or briefcases have been provided with removable accessory bags such as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,574,786; 2,813,602; 3,729,038; and 3,837,447. However, such accessory bags have been in the nature of a pair of hinged saddle bags which fit over the top of the container and drape along two opposed sides. Normally an opening is provided in the portion connecting the two bags and the handle of the container is received in such opening which holds or assists in holding the accessory bags in position on the container. Thus, prior accessory bags have fitted about opposed sides of a container and were not mounted on a lid or cover of a container for movement with the lid between open and closed positions of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,447, for example, shows a luggage accessory attachment removably secured to a conventional attache case and comprising a pair of opposed zippered bags connected together by a flexible web fitting around the bottom of the attache case. Flaps extending from the bags overlap the top of the attache case and are detachably connected to each other around and through the handle for the attache case. Thus, the pair of bags are secured about the handle and opposed sides of the case.